Yahari Ore to Suga no RabuCome wa MuriMuri
by ckckckck29
Summary: Karena Suga itu, cuma buat Daichi. Yang modus, labrak! Yang senggol, bacok! fic ooc daisuga


Hinata Shouyou, 16 tahun. Pemeran utama. Jago lompat. Tinggi badan 162 cm.

Adalah suatu kekepoan sesaat ketika ia menghampiri kapten klubnya, Daichi, menjelang istirahat dari latihan khusus mereka.

" Kapten," panggil anak berambut oranye itu malu – malu. Tapi yang pasti ada maunya.

" Ya?" Daichi menengok

" Kapten dan Suga senpai itu pacaran ya?"

Dan seketika semua anggota klub voli SMA Karasuno yang juga ada disana menjatuhkan bolanya.

**Yahari ore to Suga no rabukome wa muri!**

Musim panas, identik dengan latihan khusus. Artinya, semua klub olahraga di semua komik sport shonen tentunya sibuk berlatih untuk menghadapi turnamen yang akan mereka hadapi agar bisa sampai ke tingkat nasional. Sama halnya dengan klub – klub voli yang ada di dimensi haikyuu. Cuma bedanya, kali ini latihan khusus mereka adalah latihan gabungan.

Bayangkan, beberapa SMA yang berasal dari berbagai daerah berkumpul di suatu gym besar dan berlatih bersama, berbaur menjadi satu. Tentunya gym yang penuh sesak dengan para ikemen pemain voli itu menjadi apek, lembab, dan banjir keringat dimana – mana. Tapi semua itu tidak mengganggu latihan mereka maupun kegiatan mereka untuk saling kenal-berkenalan atau mempererat hubungan satu sama lain (baca :modus).

SMA Karasuno tidak mau ketinggalan tentunya. Mereka pun turut bergabung dalam event besar ini.

Jadi kembali ke pembukaan tadi, saat pemeran utama haikyuu yang unyu – unyu tiba – tiba menanyakan suatu hal yang sangat random.

" Kapten dan Suga senpai itu pacaran ya?"

Dari mulut yang kecil itu, keluar kata – kata yang ganas.

Memang, hubungan antara kapten klub voli dan sang senpai idola merangkap wakil kapten itu sering dipertanyakan. Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada yang pernah berani bertanya secara langsung seperti itu. Bisa bisa dihajar sang kapten nanti. Kapten mereka kan galaknya amit-amit.

Tapi namanya juga Hinata, ia sebagai anak polos nan baik hati dan rajin menabung, jika diserang rasa penasaran, maka akan langsung main tembak saja.

Akhirnya, mulut sang kapten pun berhasil mengeluarkan suara. Sambil tersenyum malu - malu ia menjawab,

" Iya hahaha"

Semua warga Karasuno serempak berteriak.

"Ohhh!"

Bahkan yang kelewat heboh seperti Tanaka dan Nishinoya sampai bertepuk tangan. Muka Daichi memerah. Sang manajer berwajah datar ikut memberi ucapan selamat yang singkat.

Tapi hanya satu orang yang tidak ikut merasakan euforia tersebut.

Suga, yang sedari tadi ada disebelah Daichi hanya bisa menengok bingung ditengah keributan.

" Daichi? Sejak kapan kita pacaran?"

Seketika hening.

Kali ini bukan Cuma anggota klub voli sma Karasuno yang menjatuhkan bola mereka, tapi juga pemain voli klub lain yang ada di gym tersebut.

.

.

" Suga! Kita kan selalu bersama! Sosokmu yang bagaikan waifu dan mama itu, kupikir kita sudah official sebagai couple papa mama pemimpin Karasuno!" merasa terkhianati oleh deduksinya sendiri , Daichi mulai bertingkah ala sinetron.

" Eh, tapi kan itu bukan berarti kita pacaran? Apanya yang official"

" SUGAAAAAAA!"

" Bagiku, Daichi itu hanya sahabatku kok. Kalian jangan seenaknya memfitnah kami"

JLEB JLEB JLEB

" Daichi juga, kenapa kamu malah mengiyakan. Mana mungkin kau jadi pacarku"

JLEBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Daichi melongo. Para pemain lain yang ada di gym mengheningkan cipta berjamaah, memberi simpati dalam hati.

Bagaimanapun, Daichi ditolak dengan sangat kejam, secara tidak sadar oleh sang pujaan hati. Tapi Suga adalah seorang senpai yang terkenal baik hati dan manis, jadi walaupun statementnya sangat makjleb, ia otomatis dimaafkan.

" Te..terus kamu suka siapa dong? Siapa kiranya yang bisa jadi pacarmu?" belum menyerah, Daichi mencoba bertahan.

Dalam hati Daichi hanya bisa melolong 'mengapamengapamengapa oh mengapa' berkali-kali. Ia curiga sudah ada orang lain dihati Suga.

" Hmm, gimana ya. Ada dehh, hehe.."

Tuh kan, makin mencurigakan.

.

.

.

Selepas kejadian penolakan tadi, Daichi memilih beristirahat bersandar di bench pinggir lapangan. Berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan kasihan dari para junior dan pemain voli sekolah lain. Namun mereka masih tahu adat dan tidak berani berkomentar, mengingat Daichi mengeluarkan aura – aura gelap dibelakangnya. Tidak ada yang berani mendekati sang kapten karena mereka masih ingin bisa bermain voli.

Intinya sih, Daichi jadi galau berat.

Sudah ditolak, dari gelagatnya sang gebetan punya orang lain yang disukainya pula. Mantab.

Tapi pokoknya Daichi tidak rela kalau orang yang disukai Suga itu tidak lebih baik darinya! Apalagi kalau nggak lebih ganteng, jago main voli, pinter dibandingkan Daichi! Secara, Daichi merasa dirinya perfect sebagai (calon) pendamping hidup Suga.

Tapi memangnya siapa yang Suga suka? Apa jangan – jangan..

Orang yang disukai Suga ada disekitarnya?

Suga suka voli, jadi pasti.. orang yang dia sukai itu anggota klub voli!

Mungkin, mungkin saja..

Daichi gelap mata. Ntr sudah terlanjur menghilangkan cahaya hidupnya.

Tapi siapa?

Awas saja, kalau ketemu, kubunuh dia!

Hmm..

Saat itulah Hinata, juniornya, kebetulan lewat didepannya dengan buru – buru untuk mengambil bola.

.

.

Oh iya, Daichi lupa..

Hinata kan pemeran utama. Pemeran utama itu biasanya banyak yang naksir. Atau kadang malah banyak taksirannya. Intinya pemeran utama itu biasanya pasti punya harem dan paling laku.

Bisa saja Suga masuk daftar haremnya!

" Oi Hinata!" Daichi langsung memanggil Hinata. Yang dipanggil bergidik kaget, sebelum menengok.

"I.. iya kapten?"

"Kamu..suka Suga ya?"

"E..eh?

"Jawab sekarang. Yang jujur!"

Hinata kebingungan. Sang kapten memelototinya dengan muka seram.

.

.

"I..Iya, aku suka Suga-san. Habis dia baik sih, suka membantuku hehe" Hinata akhirnya menjawab sambil tersenyum polos. Senyum yang sangat menyilaukan, Daichi sampai berkedip. Sesaat kemudian Daichi terkesiap.

Yaampun.. Daichi sadar dari kekhilafannya.

Bagaimana bisa ia menuduh junior polos yang sudah seperti anaknya (dan Suga) sendiri ini? Hinata adalah anak baik, tidak pernah macam-macam, dan masih inosen.

Daichi pun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Ohh bagus kalau begitu fufu"

Seorang anak memang harus menyayangi mamanya sendiri, ya nggak?

.

.

Karena Hinata sudah lepas dari kecurigaan, Daichipun melirik kiri kanan, mencari tersangka selanjutnya.

Pemeran utama kedua adalah Kageyama. Kageyama itu setter, sama seperti Suga. Tapi kemudian Suga tidak segan memberikan posisinya sebagai setter inti pada juniornya tersebut. Daichi tahu itu keputusan yang berat, karena pandangan orang-orang yang mengasihani Suga yang sudah kelas tiga, harus kalah dari anak kelas satu. Tapi Suga memang berhati lapang nan mulia, ia rela-rela saja demi kebaikan tim.

Hm, rela?

Jangan jangan..!

Karena Suga naksir Kageyama? Karena naksir, jadi Suga rela saja memberikan posisinya itu?

Kageyama memang suka dekat dekat dengan Suga, dan banyak dipair sama fans juga. Plis lah, kenapa mesti Kageyama yang songong itu? Dasar sialan!

"Heh kage!"

"O..ossu, kapten? Kenapa?" Kageyama yang hendak melempar toss ke Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Lo naksir Suga ya? Ngaku aja deh!"

"Nggak kapten"

"Jangan bohong!"

"Nggak kok kata siapa aku kan naksir Hinata!..ups"

Lagi-lagi anggota klub voli Karasuno hilang fokus dan memandangi Kageyama yang mukanya memerah. Secara, ia tidak sengaja mengungkapkan perasaannya keras – keras.

Hinata yang ada didekatnya juga ikut memerah.

"Ka..Kageyama jadi selama ini kamu.."

"Jangan salah paham ya! Bukannya aku naksir kamu beneran atau apa! Aku Cuma kepengen main voli selamanya berdua denganmu saja!"

"Kageyama..aku juga"

"Serius?"

Dan mereka berdua pun jadian

.

.

.

Oke, Kageyama clear. Ayo kita abaikan pemandangan pacaran dibelakang yang penuh dengan toss dan spike penuh cinta dari duo maut kita.

Hmm, tapi memang anak kelas satu di klub mereka mencurigakan. Sukanya dekat dekat dengan Suga!

Memang sih Suga imut dan keibuan. Apalagi waktu lawan aobajosai itu, Tsukishima yang mukanya selalu lesu saja sampai tersipu-sipu dipuji sama Suga!

..Wait, Tsukishima?

Ohhh.. jangan-jangan diam-diam dia ngegoda Suga ku? Tsukishima gitu gitu ganteng.. tapi sifatnya jelek. Kalo Suga sampe ketipu gimana?

Pikiran Daichi makin berkecamuk. Ia tak tahan lagi dan segera memanggil si anak jangkung.

"Tsukishima!"

"Ada apa senpai?" Tsukishima menengok malas

"Kamu suka modusin Suga ya!?"

"Haah?"

"Ngaku aja! Aku tau kamu suka deket deket Suga itu modus! Kamu suka sok jaim biar diperhatiin Suga kan!"

"Pfft, sori ya senpai, gue udah punya Yamaguchi, ngapain ngegodain yang lain"

"Tsukki, ihh..," Yamaguchi disebelahnya tersipu sipu. "Iya senpai tsukki kan pacarku, kami lagi mesra – mesranya, dia gak mungkin selingkuh. Emangnya jomblo kayak senpai"

JLEB

"Ciee digantungin ya senpai? Hahaha, atau malah nggak di notis? Lebih parah lagi difriendzone?hahahaha," Tsukishima ikut meledek

DOBEL JLEB

" Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, pergi keluar dan lari keliling gym sepuluh kali"

"Hahhh? Senpai tapi kan ini diluar lagi panas-panasnya!"

"Justru itu, biar kalian makin mesra, dan cinta kalian makin panas"

Tsuki dan yamagiuchi mangap

"Kamu sih Yamaguchi.."

"Gomen, tsukki~"

Entah kenapa, Daichi merasa puas melihat juniornya terbully

.

.

.

Hmm, jadi semua anak kelas satu itu pacaran.

Artinya mereka semua bebas sementara dari dugaan Daichi.

Tapi serius itu mereka baru masuk sma berapa bulan aja udah cinlok, Daichi yang udah kelas tiga aja sampe sekarang menjomblo (lebih tepatnya sih one-sided ke Suga).

Kalau begitu, sekarang beralih ke anak kelas dua. Anak kelas dua di klub voli mereka ada beberapa orang.

Hmm, tapi siapa yang..

Saat itulah Daichi menangkap pemandangan dimana Tanaka sedang asyik berbincang – bincang dengan Suga didekat net.

PASTI DIA!

Setelah mereka selesai ngobrol dan Suga pergi, Daichi buru-buru menghampiri Tanaka.

"Oi Tanaka!"

"Ya Daichi-san?"

'Kok perasaanku nggak enak ya' pikir Tanaka dalam hati, namun diabaikannya firasatnya tersebut.

" Lo pikir gundul kaya lo pantes buat Suga? HAHHHH?" semprot Daichi langsung.

"Daichi-san?Daichisan kenapa?Daichisan yaampun istigfar" Tanaka panik, dan malah bertingkah layaknya ustad.

"Cepet jawab! Ato kamu pikir kamu cukup hebat buat dapetin dia?"

Tanaka langsung sujud.

"Maaf! ampun Daichisan! Saya masih straight! Saya suka wanita cantik kayak kyokosan!"

Oh iya, juniornya yang ini kan memang suka banget sama manajer mereka. berarti Tanaka itu memang straight dan kemungkinan tidak akan menggoda sesama jenisnya.

"Oh begitu.. maaf Tanaka, aku terbawa emosi.."

"Tidak apa-apa Daichi-san"

"Tapi lebih baik kamu menyerah saja. Tidak mungkin ada wanita cantik yang suka padamu"

Dan Tanaka langsung menangis sambil memukul bola voli keras-keras.

.

.

Hmm, anak kelas dua lainnya sepertinya juga tidak masalah. Mereka terlalu transparan untuk diingat. Nishinoya juga terlalu blak-blakan, jadi tidak mungkin diam-diam mengganggu Suga-nya.

Berarti yang tersisa Cuma..

"Eh, Daichi? Kenapa melihatku begitu? Tunggu.. tampangmu seram!"

Benar juga, Asahi kan juga juga sahabat mereka dari kelas satu. Mereka sering bertiga, bisa saja kalau tida ada Daichi dia malah ngedeketin Suga. Walaupun Asahi itu penakut, tapi siapa tahu dia jago menikung! Dasar teman kurang ajar! Malah nge-ntr sahabatnya sendiri!

"Asahi, lo naksir Suga?"

"Ha-haa?kenapa kamu bisa mikir gitu?"

"Jadi bener ya?"

"Nggak ko—"

"Asahi-san suka sama Suga-san?" Nishinoya ternyata lewat dibelakang mereka dan mendengar percakapan absurd mereka tersebut. Daichi dan Asahi reflek menoleh.

"Padahal aku suka Asahi-san..tapi kalau lawannya Suga-san,aku.." mata Nishinoya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Semoga kalian bahagia!" Nishinoya pun kaburdengan hebohnya.

"Noyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

*insert india song here*

Asahi langsung mengejar, untungnya noya bisa langsung tertangkap. Asahi menarik tangan Nishinoya.

"Tunggu! Aku bisa jelasin!"

"Jelasin apalagi! Lepasin!"

"Kamu salah, aku ini.. Cuma suka sama kamu.."

"Asahi-san.."

"Noya.."

Dan bunga pun bertebaran, dunia serasa milik berdua, padahal mereka berdiri ditengah lapangan dimana banyak orang sedang bermain voli, yang sampai harus mengehentikan permainan mereka akibat kejadian penembakan yang kedua kalinya di tim mereka itu.

Asahi memandang mata Nishinoya lekat-lekat. Wajah Nishinoya bersemu merah. Asahi mulai menunduk, ia ingin mencium Nishinoya. Ia menunduk dan menunduk , sepuluh senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu, lima senti, tiga senti dan..

KREK

"Aduh! Pinggangku aduh.."

"ASAHI-SAN KAMU KENAPA?"

"Pinggangku..keseleo"

"ASAHI-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Nishinoya menangis. Asahi pun langsung dibawa ke tukang urut terdekat.

Walaupun adegan romantisnya batal, tapi mereka tetap jadian kok.

.

.

Hari ini, sudah dua pasangan yang jadian akibat ulah Daichi. Entah itu hal yang baik atau buruk. Baik karena banyak perasaan yang tadinya dipendam dapat tersampaikan pada pujaan hati. Buruk karena Daichi tetap saja jomblo karena keburu ditolak Suga.

By the way, setelah kejadian tadi, Daichi dimarahi oleh Suga karena sudah membuat Nishinoya menangis serta Asahi keseleo pinggang. Dan atas aduan Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi yang hampir pingsan setelah lari-larian.

"Jadi kapten jangan begitu Daichi, kamu harusnya mensupport mereka, bukannya malah membully!" Suga berceramah.

"Iya maaf ya, Suga"

"Coba tiru kapten tim sebelah, Nekoma. Dia sangat baik, disegani oleh anggotanya"

Kapten sebelahhhh?

Daichi melirik para anggota tim Nekoma yang tampak sedang semangat berlatih dengan lincahnya, dengan arahan dari sang kapten, Kuroo, di court sebelah tim Karasuno.

Apaaaa? Suga muji si Kuroo itu? Padahal dia tahu hubungan Daichi dengan Kuroo sangat buruk!

Suga melenggang pergi meninggalkan Daichi, Daichi langsung menyeberang ke court sebelah.

" Kuroo! "

"Apa?"

Tatap-tatapan galak sejenak, yang sudah menjadi hobi mereka.

"Jangan berani deketin Suga ya! Kamu ini musuh!"

"Suga? Wakilmu itu?"

"Iya! Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu deh!"

"Eh apa sih, aku udah punya jantungku otakku hatiku Kenma seorang, ya nggak Kenma?" Kuroo berkedip pada remaja pendek disebelahnya yang merupakan setter tim mereka.

"Kuroo mati sana"

"Ihhhh, tuh kan, tsundereee!"

"..." Kenma menatap horor.

" Aku juga cinta kamu sayank!"

"Kapten, jijik" para anggota tim Nekoma ikut-ikutan memandang kapten mereka dengan wajah madesu.

Ini sih, apanya yang disegani.

.

.

.

'_Hahh, sudah berapa orang yang kulabrak hari ini? tapi hampir semua yang masuk daftar yang paling kucurigai sudah dicoret. Mungkin sebaiknya aku berhenti gampang curigaan gini dan tidak melabrak orang lagi'_

Terdengar suara sorakan, rupanya kapten dan setter tim Aobajousai, Oikawa baru saja tiba. Daichi tidak peduli sih, tapi kemudian Oikawa yang sibuk melambai sana-sini malah menabrak Suga yang sedang lewat.

"Ah, maaf!" Suga minta maaf terlebih dahulu.

"Eh kamu kan fresh-kun yang waktu itu ya? Apa kabar?" bukannya minta maaf, Oikawa malah tepe-tepe.

"Hm? Baik kok. Oikawa-kun juga seperti biasanya ya"

"Yaampun kamu emang segar banget ya.. hahaha"

_Ini sih, jelas perlu dilabrak._

Daichi langsung memasuki daerah kekuasaan tim Aobajousai tempat Oikawa berada sekarang setelah berpisah dengan Suga tadi.

"Hoi Oikalay!"

"Apasih namaku Oikawa bukan Oikalay tahu"

"Diem lo! Dasar playboy! Jangan modusin Suga!"

"A..apa katamu?" Oikawa berekspresi kaget,dan pura – pura nangis sambil menunjuk – nunjuk Daichi. "Iwa-channn, masa aku dibully, dibilang playboy sama dia~"

"Berisik,dasar alay" Iwachan yang dipanggil hanya menanggapi ketus.

"Jahat! aku bukan playboy kok kan aku naksir Iwachan!"

"Diem lo pleb"

"Iwachannnnnnnnnnnn!"

Tiba-tiba Kageyama muncul dibelakang Daichi, ikut menimpali.

"Hajar aja kapten, dia juga suka ngesekuhara aku"

"Apaa? Dasar rendahan! Udah ngegoda Suga, beraninya ngegoda junior orang juga!"

"To-tobiochan?" Oikawa memandang mantan juniornya itu kaget.

"Ini kapten bolanya" Kageyama menyerahkan bola voli dari keranjang bola yang ada didekatnya.

"Oh thanks kage"

Daichi pun tak sungkan-sungkan langsung menghadiahi Oikawa dengan lemparan bola voli maut yang berturut-turut .

"Tunggu-tunggu! Mestinya kita selesaikan dengan pertandingan voli yang adil!" menghadapi serangan membabi buta dari Daichi, Oikawa berusaha menghindar.

"Masa bodoh dengan pertandingan! Kuhabisi kau sekarang!"

"Jangan mas aku rapuuuuuuuuuhhhhh"

Daichi dan Kageyama (yang lalu ikutan) kemudian bersatu melempari Oikawa dengan lemparan bola pakai gaya serve bawah, serve atas, atau malah pakai gaya dodgeball dan basket. Oikawa mulai kesulitan, dan beberapa bola mulai mengenainya.

"Iwa-chan tolong aku!"

"Butuh tambahan bola lagi?" Iwaizumi malah tertarik ikut berpartisipasi.

"TIDAQQQQQQQQQ!"

.

.

.

"Ah capek.."

Gara gara sibuk ngebully Oikawa, Daichi jadi lupa latihan. Padahal kan itu tujuan latihan gabungan ini. Eh, tapi tadi melempari Oikawa dengan bola itu mungkin bisa disebut latihan ya.

Tapi serius, memangnya siapa sih orang yang pantas untuk Suga, kok nggak ada ya?

Daichi tak sadar saking fokus pada pencarian pangeran berkuda putih Suga, tahu-tahu latihan sudah selesai. Banyak tim yang sudah bubar. Tim Karasuno pun sedang beres-beres, bersiap pulang ke penginapan.

"Hei,Daichi"

"Suga! Ada apa?" menyadari yang memanggilnya itu sang gebetan, Daichi bersemangat kembali.

"Kau kenapa hari ini? Kok tidak fokus latihan?"

Ini semua gara-garamu tahu!

Tapi Daichi tidak bisa berteriak seperti itu didepan Suga, jadi ia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Suga, aku penasaran sama orang yang kamu suka.."

"Oh, itu?"

"Iya, emang siapa?"

"Kamu pengen tau banget?"

"IYA!"

Deg deg, hati Daichi mulai doki doki tak karuan.

"Aku suka sama Daichi.."

Daichi hampir melompat ke khayangan. SUGA SUKA PADANYAAAA?

.

.

"..Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, Asahi, Nishinoya, dan semuanya dari tim voli kita!Aku juga supa mapo tofu!"

Daichi langsung terjun bebas ke neraka jahanam

"Suga, mapo tofu itu bukan orang.."

"Ehh memang kenapa? Mapo tofu kan enak!"

Aduh, sia-sia usaha Daichi seharian ini. Suga malah tampak tidak memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu sama sekali.

"Ya,ya, nanti kutraktir mapo tofu deh.."

Seketika mata Suga bercahaya.

"Yang benar?"

"Hm?Iya"

Tanpa disangka, Suga langsung melompat, menerjang dan memeluk Daichi.

"Yeayyyy! Aku suka banget sama Daichi!"

Daichi merona, terkesiap.

Biarlah perasaanya tidak dinotis oleh Suga. Mungkin Suga memang masih polos. Ia rela menunggu berapa tahun pun sampai Suga jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi sekarang.. ia sudah puas hanya dengan pelukan ini saja.. dan juga berada disebelah Suga.. begini saja, ia sudah cukup bahagia.

.

.

"Oh Suga-san suka mapo tofu?" Hinata tiba-tiba muncul. Suga melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Iya!"

"Kata Kageyama dia mau menraktir semuanya sebagai pajak jadian!"

"Oiiiii! Siapa yang bilang begitu, dasar bodoh!" sergah Kageyama dibelakang, tapi ia lalu melirik Suga. Dan dengan malu-malu melanjutkan, "Tapi kalau buat Suga-senpai sih..boleh kok"

"Asyikk! Aku suka sekali padamu, Kageyama!"

Daichi melongo. Kageyama tersipu.

"Aku juga suka sekali pada Hinata!"

Yang langsung dibalas Hinata dengan "Aku juga suka Suga-san!"

"Suga san kalau begitu aku dan Asahisan juga akan menraktir mapo tofu sebagai pajak jadian!" kali ini Nishinoya ikut muncul. Rupanya ia dan Asahi sudah kembali dari panti urut tadi.

"Huwaa, terima kasih! Aku sangat suka Nishinoya dan Asahi juga!"

Mulut Daichi terbuka semakin lebar. Nishinoya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Su..Suga..jadi..aku memang selevel dengan mereka semua?" Daichi makin terpelongoh, ia memandang Suga penuh harap.

"Aku sangat suka semuanya!"

Suga mengeluarkan senyum yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Daichi membatu.

.

Malam itu, Daichi dengan rakus melahap bertumpuk tumpuk mangkok mapo tofu sebagai pelampiasan stressnya. Dan berakhir sakit perut sehingga ia terpaksa harus bolos latihan keesokan harinya.

Sekian.


End file.
